Double, Trouble
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: Stephanie has a hard time getting information about a FTA from two six year olds, who don't know what a court date and are determined to Make trouble for Stephanie. please read it. - Cupcake
1. Chapter 1 Double Trouble

**This is my first Janet Evanovich Fic so I'm not sure how good it is but I hope if you read it you'll enjoy it.**

**1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111**

_Summary, Stephanie has a hard time getting information about a FTA from two six year olds, who don't know what a court date and are determined to Make trouble for Stephanie._

_2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222_

_Double Trouble_

_Stephanie's P.O.V_

" I told you already, I don't need a bodyguard" I said glaring at Joe Morelli.

" Yeah that's what the last guy said" was Morelli's response.

" You guard people a lot Then?" I said

" it's a figure of speech cupcake" Joe said knocking on the door of the house, that my FTA 's Brother Jack Lamb lives in.

A little girl about six opened the door. Hopefully I wouldn't have to talk to the kid long. " Hi, I'm a Bond Enforcement Agent" I said.

The little girl had a yellow and pink romper sundress on, her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a floppy ponytail bun.

Leaving her bangs framing her face. " Is your Daddy Home" I asked. The little girl scrunche up her face in thought. " Why?" She asked.

I decided to change the subject. " What's your Name?". " Why should I tell you I don't like you" the girl replied.

Okay I thought she was cute until she started insulting me.

I looked at Joe helplessly unsure what to say next. Joe shrugged his shoulders, always so helpful I thought.

" what's your name ?" Joe asked her. " Mary-Kate Lamb, what's yours ?". I couldn't believe it the kid was sucking up to him.

" Joe Morelli" He said and smirked at me. Jerk I thought.

" are you a bond Forceee person too ?" Mary-Kate asked Joe Suspiciously.

" No I'm a Police officer" He told her straight faced. " Oh good…. Police officers are better than bond forceee people" Mary-Kate Said.

I decide to re-enter the conversation, " your Uncle missed his court date and your Daddy may know where he is" I said.

Mary-Kate scrunched her face up in thought again. Then Mary-Kate turned her head and yelled down the hall " Michelle, come downstairs , I need you".

Another little girl the same age came tumbling down the stairs.

Then I saw the second little girl I assumed was Michelle looked exactly like the first.

Same eyes, Same Outfit and same haircut, Long story short they were twins.

Mary-Kate and Michelle had a whispered conversation in the hallway.

When they came back, " Why are you looking for Uncle Dixon?" one of them asked Michelle I think.

" He missed his court date" I said. Two Identical Blank Faces Stared back at me uncomprehending. " Who'd Want To Date a Court?" Mary-Kate Asked.

" well" I started, "It's when you….. go to a court to…. Talk" I finished lamely. How was I supposed to know how to explain what at court date is to a couple of six year olds.

" what's court" Mary-Kate ? I think asked.

Joe crouched down so he was eye level with the Twins " Dixon Lamb was supposed to come to a place called court to talk, but didn't and that made some people unhappy, so we want to find him can you help us?"

" So the people won't be sad" Michelle Asked. Why couldn't I have explained it that way Joe made it sound so easy.

" Mary-Kate Knows where uncle Dixon is" Michelle said suddenly.

We looked at the girl standing on the right, " I'm Mary-Kate not Michelle" She said

. " No I'm Mary-Kate not Michelle" The girl standing on the left said.

I looked back and forth at them, Why? Did they have to be so identical. I pointed to the girl on the right " Your Mary-Kate" I said uncertainly.

" Yes I am But So is She " was the reply.

" fine" I said . I pointed at the girl on the left " Your Mary-Kate". " Yes I am But So Is She" was the reply again.

Now I was annoyed they were messing with me on purpose.

Joe looked at them briefly and said " Your Michelle," Joe said pointing at the girl on the right

" and Your Mary-Kate" He said pointing to the girl on the left.

" That's Not Fair" They whined, Scowling at me like it was my fault Joe Could tell them apart.

" Do you have any pets?" Mary-Kate asked stalling.

" I have a Hamster named Rex" I said

. " I hope it Dies" Mary-Kate said and stomped down the hallway leaving Michelle at the door.

" Uncle Dixon Stole Daddy's Car Yesterday" Michelle told us.

" And that's all we know" Mary-Kate yelled coming back to the door.

" He Likes The Seashore" Michelle volunteered.

" Tell Your Hamster to Beware my Kitty is coming to eat him" Mary-Kate said in a creepy sing-song voice.

Then in her normal voice shouted " Beware The Great Kitty Cat" and slammed the door shut in my face.

I turned to face Joe , who was laughing. " Real Smooth Cupcake " He said.

I stuck my tongue out at him. " How did you tell them apart " I asked as we walked to my current car.

" Easy " Joe replied " Michelle had a small freckle under her nose".

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333

**Hope you liked it please tell me what you think**

**ShirleyTemple1932**


	2. Chapter 2, Dreams

**Thank You For The two Reviews and This part Two of Double,Trouble**

**p.s This probably won't make sense unless you read part one already.**

**- ShirleyTemple1932**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

Double, Trouble Part 2 The Dream

Stephanie's P.O.V

There are all sorts of dreams a person can have.

There is the beyond weird type and the super scary leave the light on dreams.

My best Guess is this is a mixture of both.

My dream started out plain weird; Ranger and Tank were wearing Black Easter Bunny Costumes and hopping after FTAs. And My Mother was Ironing Waffles, not flat enough I guess.

That's about when it switched to those Twins. They Both Grinned evilly at me dressed in matching witch Halloween Costumes. I really don't like Kids at the moment.

Twin # 1 was holding a very large Black and White cat with a red collar and a tag that said Fluffy.

The Other one, Twin #2 held Rex in her hand. " Come On Fluffy Just One More Hamster Tonight" Coaxed Twin # 1.

As Twin # 2 held Rex in Front Of Fluffy the cat. Fluffy Burped and opened his mouth ready to Chow down on my hamster .

Sweet , Innocent little Rex and….. I woke Up.

To say I was freaked out would have been a understatement. It was So real, I was certain That Rex had been eaten and was dead.

So In my half – awake state, I did Something really stupid, thinking back on it.

{Mental note to self: Don't ever suddenly hit a Cop who is sleeping, They go for their Gun.]

" Joe" I whispered Frantically. " Wake up" as I smacked his chest with my arm.

His eyes were open in a split second and in the next had his gun in his hands aimed at the bedroom door.

Cop / Former Navy reflexes, I guess.

" No Gun" I said taking it from his hand and putting it back on the nightstand.

I Threw back the covers and mumbled something incoherent about Rex and went downstairs.

I headed for the kitchen because that's where Rex's cage is. I could hear him running on his wheel in the dark.

I Flipped the light switch on and Rex stopped running and looked at me whiskers twitching.

" Good Your Still Alive" I whispered. Pressing my hand on the metal outside of his cage.

I Heard footsteps stop behind me and a familiar pair of arms wrapped around me.

" What are You Doing Down Here?" Joe asked.

" You'll Laugh at me if I tell You" I said. Leaning back against his chest.

" I promise, I won't Laugh At you " Joe said yawning.

" Yes you will laugh" I said. Breaking free of his arms and sitting down at the kitchen table.

" Promise, I won't Laugh" Joe said. Sitting down at the table.

" I had this Dream" I said.

" A Dream " He repeated

" Well it started out a bit weird" I said pausing making sure Joe was Still paying attention and Not falling Asleep.

"Ranger and Tank were wearing black Easter bunny suits chasing FTAs and My mother Ironed Waffles" I blurted out in a rush.

I Looked Over at Joe he had his cop face on, probably so he didn't laugh or was it because I had a dream with Ranger in it.

I Started to tell Joe the other half watching as his eyes started to droop shut and he had to hold his head up with his hand.

By The Time I finished tell the whole thing, I may have repeated some parts… Okay a lot.

But Then it was too late anyway Joe looked very all sleep with his head on the table.

I thought of a good way to wake him up and voice my opinion about children.

" I hate Kids " I shouted Slamming my hand on the table purposely.

Joe Jerked his head up " I'm Awake" He said rubbing his eyes, Pretending not to have fallen asleep.

" You Quit Listening" I said

" No I didn't" Joe Replied

" Tell me what I said Then, Officer- snooze-a lot" I asked

" um… Twin… Witch's…. Cats… ate ..Rex?" Joe said.

So he was close enough, I suppose.

" It wasn't Just any Twins, It's The ones That Hate me, Mary-Kate and Michelle." I Ranted

Joe seemed to be deciding how to reply. " Why Don't We Talk About this Tomorrow Morning" He said.

" It Is Tomorrow Morning" I said Pointing at the digital Oven Clock That read 2 :00 A.m.

" Well How about when people normally Get up in the morning" Joe suggested.

" But The Twins….. and Rex" I stuttered Out.

" Bob Will Take Care Of it" Joe said. Pulling me out of the chair.

I was pretty doubtful about Bob protecting Rex. Because

#1. Bob Loved Children, He sniffs every single One 40 times.

# 2. Bob Doesn't the difference between good and bad people

" Bob's Not even Scary, Just Big" I complained to Joe.

" Well" Joe reasoned." If your only 3 ft tall Bob Rushing at you is scary".

" I glad I'm Not 3 ft tall then" I said

" Me Too" Joe Replied. " Because then I would have to bend down to do this"

And he pulled me close and kissed me. I kissed him back forgetting all about crazy Twins agter Rex.

I let Morelli Pull me back to bed.

Besides I had to sleep at some point , Didn't I ?

I was after all going after my FTA Dixon Lamb Tomorrow.

The End

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Hope It was Good, PLEASE, PLEASE, Review. Thanks


End file.
